The Summer of Us
by SomethingAboutAllison
Summary: "It's almost two in the morning, Austin, we can't stay up here forever..." she whispered, sleep welling in her voice. "But we can try," I whispered gently, my lips pressed to her cheek, "We can try..." Austin Moon / Ally Dawson. Auslly.
1. 1 - Summer

Summer.  
That was the only thing on my mind as I watched the minutes pass on the clock in the classroom. I started tapping my feet on the tiled floor. Summer was my favorite time of year. No school, no worries, days at the beach, hanging out with friends.  
Summer.  
It was synonymous with good times, long nights, and incredible stories.  
Summer.  
It was a new beginning. It was a last chance. It was an integral part of the high school experience.  
Summer.  
It was finally here.  
_RING!_  
The school bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I let out a loud "Whoop!" and a little happy dance before running out of the classroom. As I was walking out I found Dez.  
"Hey buddy! Happy Summer!" he greeted cheerfully. I fist bumped him. "Right back at you bro, we're gonna make this the best one yet!"  
We walked down the halls of Marino High School, musing at all the crazily happy students. But there was one student who didn't look so happy for school to be ending. It was Ally Dawson, my nerdy and adorkable best friend. I slung my arm around her shoulder.  
"What's up, Ally D?" I said. She looked over at me. "Just a little bummed because school is ending. You know how I am. I'm going to miss Calculus, and Spanish, and World History, and-"  
I cut her off before she could name any more classes. "Woah Ally, slow down there! I know school is fun for you, but summer is awesome! Chilling at the beach all day, hanging out with friends, sleeping in-"  
Now it was her turn to cut me off. "Austin! That's great and all but I don't know. My summers never seem to be that fun, you know?" she said. I stopped and looked at her.  
"Then I promise that this summer, all of that will change. We'll have a ton of fun together. We'll make this the best summer ever, okay Ally? I promise." I said. She smiled up at me. "Okay Austin. Thanks." she said, giving me a quick hug before skipping off to clean out her locker. I smiled as I watched her, then quickly snapped out of it.  
I went upstairs to my locker and took the last few books out. I shoved them in my backpack before exiting the building and walking home. As I walked, I thought about my conversation with Ally. The best summer ever. It was a great concept, and it made me happy to just think about. An amazing summer with my friends. The best one yet.  
The best one ever.

The next day, I decided to go to Sonic Boom. It was Ally's dad's music store, and also our favorite place to hang out.  
"Hey Alls," I greeted, walking into the store and sitting on the counter. She was sorting through some boxes of instruments, but she looked up when I walked in. "Hey Austin, what's up?" she said cheerfully.  
"We should invite Trish and Dez," I said. She looked over at me. "Well, we don't need to invite them right away..." she said carefully. I cocked my head. "Why not?" I asked. She shrugged. "Maybe we could go to the practice room and work on a new song! I have a ton of ideas in my book and I'd love to show you some," she said kind of quickly.  
I hesitated for a second, but then decided not to read into it. "Sure, let's go," I said as we walked up to the practice room. We sat down at the piano together and she carefully opened her book to the page she was looking for. She cleared her throat and started singing.

My hope is fading,  
I can only hope  
That something stronger keeps me hanging at the end of this rope  
And when the world is all in pieces and they've done me in  
Will you take me by the hand and lead me under your skin?

I'm sure you're every bit as perfect as I couldn't have dreamed  
I'm crazy hoping someone like you would be waiting for me  
But when my time is fast approaching and the wind is ablaze  
With the fire burning holes in all my wasted days

I believe that I can be your everything  
Cuz You're Everything  
It's happening  
Will you pick me to be your everything?  
Cuz You're Everything  
You're Everything...

And now it's starting,  
I can feel it begin  
Don't really know what kind of trouble you'll be getting me in  
But something in your eyes says it'll be worth it all  
So I'm ready for this love, I'm getting ready to fall

I'm really hoping that it's perfect like it is in my dreams  
And every single romance movie that I've ever seen  
Because I know there's no one else that makes me feel like you do  
And something tells me we could be one of the lucky few

I believe that I can be your everything  
Cuz You're Everything  
It's happening  
Will you pick me to be your everything?  
Cuz You're Everything  
You're Everything...

You're Everything  
And all I want is to be Your Everything.

When she stopped singing, I paused. I liked the song; it was catchy and the lyrics were cool, but I couldn't help but wonder what compelled Ally to write a song like that.  
"So what do you think?" she asked, smiling. I returned the smile. "It's great, Ally. I really like it," I said, sounding sincere as possible. She clapped her hands. "Yay! I knew you'd love it," she chirped. She gave me a little hug, then went back downstairs to deal with customers.  
I looked at the song lyrics again. I started mentally singing through it, just experimenting with the melody until I noticed something written in small letters in the bottom corner of the page.

FOR AMM.

For Austin Monica Moon.


	2. 2 - Your Everything?

"Ally!" I yelled from the practice room. She came upstairs holding a box of rosin that was just delivered. "Something wrong, Austin?" she asked. I pointed at the note at the bottom of her love song she wrote called "Your Everything." At the bottom she had written "For AMM", my initials. "What's this?" I asked.  
Her cheeks turned a little bit pink. "Well I wrote that because, um, I wrote the song for you to sing..." she stuttered. I wanted to be happy with that response, but I wasn't. "Ally it's okay, you can tell me if something is going on," I said in a caring way. She looked down, then back up at me. "Okay fine, maybe I wrote this song because...I might like you a little bit..." she said quietly.  
I stopped and considered this. Ally? Liking me? Sure, she and I were together a ton, but that's just because we were songwriting partners and best friends. I knew Ally was smart, talented, and beautiful; I wasn't blind. But I never considered that maybe I could be with her.  
"Ally, I never knew you liked me... How long has this been going on?" I asked. Again, she blushed lightly. "Not long, just over the past two weeks or so. And when you told me yesterday about how this would be the best summer ever? I thought that maybe having a boyfriend would make it a great summer..."  
Ally had a point. I'd never had a good relationship that lasted, and thinking about it, I could see something like that happening between Ally and I. She was great, and if it would make her happy, I was willing to try it. In fact, there were moments when I had harbored feelings for Ally. Like sometimes when we were sitting at the piano and she was pushing a brunette curl out of her face, when she was singing, when she was playing, even when she was dancing. I was actually happy about this revelation. It could be a good thing.  
"I'm willing to try it if you are, but just promise me one thing. I don't want to ruin our friendship, so if we break up or something, I still want to be your friend, okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Austin. I mean, I totally agree. I mean, thank you!" she said, flinging her arms around my neck. I chuckled and hugged her.  
"We should probably keep this between us for a little while though. If we tell Trish and Dez now, they'll freak out," I advised. She giggled. "Yeah. Just between us."

_RING!_

It was 4PM on Saturday when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Ally. "Hey Als," I greeted as I answered the phone.  
"Hey Austin, what's up?" she said. "Nothing, just in my room playing guitar, how about you?" I asked. "That's fun, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? I have something planned, if that's okay with you." she said.  
"Knowing you, it's probably something boring like cloud watching or a science fair," I chuckled. She scoffed in mock defense. "Trust me, Austin. You'll enjoy it."  
I smiled. "I can't wait. I'll be over in half an hour, okay?"  
"Sure, see you then. Bye Austin."  
"See ya, Als."  
As I hung up the phone, I smiled. Everything had a new and slightly ambiguous meaning now, but I liked it. I was excited for whatever would happen. I was shameless and optimistic and it was perfect.  
I threw on a different, nicer shirt and some cologne. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.


	3. 3 - From Up Here

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, following, & favoriting ! That was really the boost I needed to get going. I haven't posted anything in over a year and I'm a little shaky, but I'm diving right in so expect lots of new material in this new year! :)**

* * *

"Austin, you're early! That never happens!" Ally mused playfully as I walked into Sonic Boom. I smiled. "I couldn't wait to see you," I admitted, taking a step closer to her. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Aww, thanks Austin, you're so sweet," she said. She grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs. We usually just used the stairs to get to the practice room, but they extended up further. We ended up in a little storage room with a ladder in it.

"What's this?" I ask suspiciously. She giggles. "Not here, silly. Here," she declares, climbing the ladder and opening a roof hatch. She scaled the ladder, me following close behind. When we got up to the top and crawled up through the hatch, we were on the roof of the mall. It was huge, and you could see all the way across the Miami skyline. It was really cool. Ally had even set up a little picnic for us, with a blanket and a basket and everything.

"Wow Als, this is so cool! How come we don't go up here all the time?" I asked, marveling at the size of it. "Well my dad never lets me up here, I'm really not supposed to be here but it's okay. I actually come up here sometimes when I just need to be alone. It's like my little hideout place, and I wanted to share it with you," she admitted. I smiled. "Wow Ally, sneaking around your dad's rules? I see I'm already having an effect on you," I joked, putting my arm around her. We sat down on the blanket and started eating the food she set out. She had pancakes for me and pickles for her.

"Ally did you make all this yourself?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I know how you like your pancakes," she said, taking a bite of a pickle. I smiled and placed my hand gently on hers. "Thanks, Ally. It means a lot that you did all this for me. Plus, I like a girl who can cook," I remarked, eating a forkful of pancake. We ate and talked for a while, watching the people and cars pass on the street below. We counted cars; she picked white and I stupidly picked purple. No one drives purple cars. After a while I took her hand.

"Hey Ally, can I do something?" I asked. I saw a little bit of uncertainty enter her eyes. "I guess so?" she replied, more of a question than a statement. I chuckled and turned my iPhone on, playing waltz music. I bowed over dramatically and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Ally looked at me doubtfully. "Austin, you know I'm a horrible dancer," she said, crossing her arms. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, waltzing is easy! Here, I'll show you," I assured her, getting my arms into position. With just a bit of reluctance, she put her arms in place. I smiled and whispered counts and we waltzed across the rooftop.

"You know, this is actually pretty fun," she admitted. I smiled. "I told you, it's fun once you get the hang of it." She kept dancing with me and even let me spin her around. She was so sweet, it was great. We stayed up on the roof for hours. She even "borrowed" a guitar from Sonic Boom so we could play and sing a little. Around 7:30PM, we found ourselves sitting on the blanket, her on my lap, watching the sun as it moved to hide behind the Miami skyline.

"Hey Als?" I asked quietly. She turn to face me. "Yeah?" she said, tucking a lock of brunette hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to do something, okay?" I said cautiously. She nodded slowly in silent agreement as I moved closer towards her, my arms around her waist, as I carefully laid my lips on hers in a kiss.

Perfection.

Her doe eyes met mine as we broke away, and she smiled. She hugged me tightly and I rubbed her back. As we watched the sun melt away, I had never known anything so delicate and quiet and sweet. Suddenly the "best summer ever" looked different, but I liked it. I was ready for it. And more importantly, I was ready to spend it with Ally.


	4. 4 - Friends

"Hey, where were you yesterday, Austin?" Dez asked as we got our lunch from Mini's. "Oh, um, yesterday? I was with Ally, we were working on some new songs," I said. That wasn't a total lie, but it always wasn't the total truth. Dez shrugged it off though. Maybe he knew I wouldn't tell him the whole story. At least, not yet.

"Guess who got a job at Fashion Spot?!" an enthusiastic voice chirped. It was Trish, sporting a ridiculous job uniform as usual. I laughed. "Nice, Trish! What's up?" I asked, motioning for her to join Dez and I at our table. "Well I just got a new job, other than that not much. How about you? I called you yesterday but you didn't pick up," Trish remarked. I was starting to wonder whether it would be easier to just tell them the truth. But I wouldn't want to do that without Ally's permission.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I was just busy with some stuff," I said. Trish didn't seem at all satisfied with this answer. "'Busy with some stuff?' Is that all I get?" she asked, a slightly accusatory tone in her voice. I quickly shoved some fries into my mouth so I didn't have to talk. She rolled her eyes, then glared at me. "Well whatever, I'll find out somehow," she said, stealing a fry from Dez's plate.

"Hey guys!" Ally greeted as she walked up to our table smiling. "Hey Als," I said as I gave her a friendly grin. I was weirdly sad that I was sitting between Trish and Dez, so Ally had to sit across from me instead of next to me.

"Ally, you never texted me back yesterday! I texted you that picture of my awesome pet koala," Dez said as if pet koalas were totally normal. Ally laughed, and I subconsciously though about how cute she was. "Sorry Dez, I was really busy writing last night," she replied. Even though Ally is usually an awful liar, it felt pretty believable. Luckily the subject of conversation was changed when Dez and Trish started arguing about pizza toppings. I reached my leg out a little and started playing footsie with her under the table. I put my Nike sneaker on top of her foot. I felt her foot wiggle under mine. I smiled at her while I stroked her foot a little. Suddenly Dez spoke up.

"Austin, what the heck are you doing to my foot?!" he asked with a disgusted and confused face.

Awkward.

Ally giggled.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to," I said in a tone that was a cross between apologetic and mortified. Ally and Trish were laughing at me, which made it worse.

"Whatever bro, it's almost one o'clock, I need to go feed my koala," Dez announced, leaving the table. Trish's eyes widened. "Almost one already?! I need to get back to work! Later guys!" she yelled as she left Ally and I alone. I motioned for her to come sit next to me, and she did. She even held my hand. "Hey you," she said with a giggle. I smiled. "Hey," I greeted.

"Austin, thanks so much for last night. It was so great, and we should do it again sometime," she said, her eyes locked with mine. "No Ally, thank _you. _It's really cool that you let me into your secret hideout," I said graciously.

"Well maybe it can be our special place now. Our little clubhouse," she suggested. I nodded and put my hand on her knee. "That'd be awesome, Als," I said with a smile. I looked around to make sure Dez and Trish were gone before kissing her cheek, which made her cheeks flush a light pink. I loved having the power to make her feel special. I also loved how amidst all the new things between us, she was still the same Ally Dawson I've known forever.

* * *

"Seriously, Austin, tell me!" Dez demanded over the phone that night. I rolled my eyes. "Dez, why do you care so much?" I asked, trying to stall and avoid answering his questions as much as possible. He was still quizzing me about where I was yesterday, and also why I was playing footsie with him at lunch.

"Austin, I know you! Something is definitely up!" he insisted. I sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. "I promise, I won't tell anyone at all," he said sincerely. I looked around my room. "Alright then, here it goes. I was with Ally yesterday...on a date."

Dez was quiet for a second. "Really? You and Ally?" he said, thinking it over to himself. "Yeah, she's great. We had a picnic on the roof of Sonic Boom, and it was really cool," I said. I decided not to mention the whole kissing thing. At least, not yet.

"Well as long as it doesn't affect Team Austin, I think it's great," Dez said. I smiled. Dez could be a goof sometimes, but he could also be really understanding and caring. That's why he was my best friend. "Thanks man. And yeah, we promise we won't be all weird around you guys. But don't tell Trish yet, okay? I want her to hear it from Ally and I," I said.

"Sure thing bro, see you tomorrow!" Dez said as he hung up the phone. "Later Dez," I added quickly. I sat down at my keyboard and started playing.

My hope is fading,  
I can only hope  
That something stronger keeps me hanging at the end of this rope  
And when the world is all in pieces and they've done me in  
Will you take me by the hand and lead me under your skin?

I smiled at Ally's lyrics. I really did like that song a lot, and now that I knew what it really meant, I liked it even more.


	5. 5 - The Beach

I walked into Sonic Boom the next day to find Trish and Ally talking by the counter. They were giggling about something. "Hey guys," I greeted. Ally waved and Trish looked at me funny. I cocked my head. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Trish flashed a slightly mischievous grin. "I know about you and Ally," she declared. My eyes widened and I looked at Ally. She grabbed my hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Austin, I told her. I hope that's okay with you, I just don't like keeping secrets," she said. I looked at her. "It's fine, Als. To be honest, I told Dez last night," I admitted. She giggled. "Well then that's good, everyone is in the loop," she said, sounding happy and relieved. At that moment, Dez came walking into Sonic Boom. "Hey Austin, Hey Ally, Hey Trish! Don't ask me why I I greeted you all separately, it's just because none of you are a unit, like a partnership, or dating, or anything..." Dez rambled awkwardly. I laughed. "Dez, it's cool. Trish knows now," I assured him. He offered a relieved smile.

Ally changed the subject. "You guys, we need to have a short Team Austin meeting. I wrote a new song for Austin, and we wanted to show it to you," she said. I nodded in agreement and sat down at the piano and started singing 'Your Everything.' When I was done, the three of them clapped.

"Wow, Ally, those are some great lyrics! And it really fits your voice, Austin," Trish remarked. Dez nodded. "Yeah, that'll make a really great music video too," he added. Ally and I smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I really liked this song too. It's a love song, different from my other stuff," I said, then I turned to Dez. "Have any music video ideas?" I asked. Dez took a step towards me. "Well, I think we could probably work something out. Maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow and start filming!" he said, looking around at us. We all nodded. "That's a great idea!" Ally said.

After our little meeting, Trish and Dez left, but I stayed and helped Ally watch the store for a while. When the store was empty, she let me sit with my arm around her while she played piano. She was so sweet. Before I left, I kissed her goodbye, which made me happy enough to last me the rest of the day.

As I laid in bed that night, I dreamed of a day at the beach with my girl, my Ally.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up excited. I was stoked about shooting the new music video. I was also looking forward to seeing Ally. The plan was we would get to the beach around noon, film a little bit, hang out on the beach all day, then film more as the sun was setting. It would be a full day of fun at the beach.

I grabbed a drawstring bag and packed it with everything I needed for the day. Clothes, a towel, water, and my favorite pink swim trunks. We were all meeting at Sonic Boom, so I grabbed my scooter and rode to the mall. I made sure to be there a little early so I could see Ally.

I walked into the store, then climbed the stairs to the practice room where Ally was. "Hey you," I said to her as I walked in. She was wearing a yellow dress, the straps of her lavender bikini top showing from underneath. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Austin!" she greeted, giving me a hug. I smiled and rested my hands on her back. "Are you excited for today?" I asked, twirling a lock of her brunette hair around my finger.

"Definitely excited. I can't want to hang out with you all day," she said sweetly. "I can't wait to see you in a bikini," I admitted with a wink, tucking my finger under the strap of her bikini top. She blushed and hit my arm playfully. "Austin!" she scolded. I gave her a little smirk and hugged her. Just as I put my arms around her petite frame, Dez and Trish came upstairs.

"Woah there! Didn't mean to interrupt!" Trish said, quickly starting to leave. Ally stopped her. "No, Trish, you weren't interrupting anything," she assured her friend. Trish put her hands up. "Whatever guys. Let's go to the beach!" she declared. We all nodded and headed off.

"Okay Austin, I have a recording of the song, you just sing along to it, okay?" Dez said, holding up his iPhone and his camcorder. I nodded and gave a thumbs-up. He started playing the music as I walked along the beach, singing along and looking at the camera. Dez was smiling and moving his camera around to get different angles. I glanced over at Ally and she smiled.

I sang through the song two times, once by the water and once just in the sand. After we finished this, Dez asked, "Do you want to run through one with dancing?"

I had an idea. "Well the song is more of a slow song. It's not as danceable as some of my other stuff. But I think I could definitely slow dance to it..." I said, looking over at Ally. Her smile dropped and she looked like a deer in headlight. "Woah, no way! I can't dance in your video!" she said, crossing her arms. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Ally, come on, please? You can just hold on to me, and you don't even have to look at the camera! You can have your back to Dez the whole time. Plus, there's no one I'd rather dance with than you," I said. I took a step towards her and whispered in her ear, "Just imagine we're on the roof again, just us two. Okay?"

I felt her nod. "Okay, Austin. Thanks," she said softly. I took her hand and led her out to the beach, just far enough where the waves touched our toes when they came in. I counted out loud and we swayed to the music. She smiled at me as we danced, our bare feet leaving prints in the wet sand.

The song ended and we decided to swim and chill for a while. I wanted to swim, but Ally was barely wading into the water.  
"Come on, Als, the water feels great," I urged. I was sitting down in the shallow water around Ally's feet, urging her to come out further with me. She shook her head. "I'm already in far enough," she said. I laughed. "Hardly," I retorted, touching her exposed knees, "The water isn't even up to here on you."

She looked down at me. "Are you challenging me, Moon?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip. I smirked. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll just do this!" I yelled as I stood up, wrapped my arms around her waist, and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she yelled as I spun her around, lifting her high enough that her small feet only skimmed the surface of the shallow water. I held her squirming frame tightly as I stumbled further out into the water. I stopped with we were both immersed to our shoulders. "Now you're out far enough!" I crowed. She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous," she said, leaving my arms and standing on her own. We jumped in the waves for a while, laughing and talking. I didn't know it at the time, but Dez filmed the whole thing and put it in the music video. And if you ask me, it made for the best music video I've ever seen.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello lovelies! Hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. It's seriously a joy to write. So glad I started writing again :)**

**So there's potential for a smutty scene coming up soon. I was wondering, do you guys want one? ;) **

**Haha, leave a review and tell me what you think. As always, thanks for reading!**


	6. 6 - A Bottle of Patrón

We were in her room when the idea came up. It started when we were playing Truth or Dare. I asked her if there was anything she'd always wanted to try, and she said alcohol. I laughed when she said it; I couldn't imagine Ally Dawson, the goody two-shoes, ever drinking. But nevertheless, I told her I'd grant her wish.

"Do you have any in the house?" I asked. She nodded and we went down into her kitchen. Her dad was away at a convention, so we didn't have to worry about him catching us. She opened her pantry and went to the bottom shelf. "My mom used to have parties all the time, and she'd drink with her friends. Now that she's in Africa, my dad never has parties so no one drinks any of this," she explained. I looked at the expansive selection of bottles before picking one. "Here's the good stuff..." I said as I pulled a big glass bottle of Patrón tequila off the shelf. Ally looked at me. "Really?" she asked a little doubtfully. I looked at the bottle and shrugged. "I have no idea, I'm just guessing," I replied, which made her laugh. We grabbed the bottle and went downstairs to Sonic Boom. Ally and her dad lived in the apartment right above their store. We went upstairs and climbed the ladder that led to the roof. The sun was starting to set, starting to hide behind the Miami skyline. Kind of like us.

I opened the bottle and smelled it. It smelled weird, but I wanted to try it. I wanted to drink with Ally. "Ladies first," I said, handing her the bottle. She scrunched her nose up a little bit and lifted the bottle to her lips. When the alcohol hit her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut and curled her lips. "It tastes like motor oil," she mused. I laughed. "Chase it with something sweet," I advised, kissing her.

She smiled.

"Your turn," she giggled, handing the bottle to me. I gave her a cocky grin, then took a sip. I had never drank before, spare a sip of champagne at my cousin's wedding. I was definitely not prepared for the strength of the tequila. Ally giggled at me. "Hey, don't laugh at me, I just need to get used to it," I rebutted.

We passed the bottle back and forth until the sun was gone and the sting of the Patrón didn't bother us anymore. I don't remember a whole lot about that night. but I remember the important stuff. I remember how it felt when she laid her head on my chest. I can still taste those late-night, tequila-soaked kisses. And I remember her eyes, her soft brown eyes, and the way they sparkled before we laid down to sleep.

* * *

"Austin...Austin wake up..."

I woke to a sleepy voice urging me up and too bright of sun in my eyes. I rolled over and looked at Ally. "Hey..." I said softly. She smiled gently and kissed me. "How do you feel?" she asked. I closed my eyes. "Head hurts," I admitted, "And it's too bright..."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I'll bet. Let me tell you, you drank a lot more than I did..." she whispered. I moaned and rested my forehead against the softness of her chest. "Come here," she whispered. She helped me get down the ladder and into her apartment.

"Let's get some water and food in you, then a shower, then you can lay down for a little while, okay?" she said soothingly. I stumbled into the kitchen and sat down while she got me water. "How do you know all this?" I mumbled. "I may not have experience, but I read," she replied, handing me a glass of water and a Nutella sandwich. "Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. She smiled. "Because you're my Austin," she replied, kissing my head. I drank and ate, and I felt better afterwords. I got myself a shower and put on clean clothes. After all that, I felt back to normal. Ally was downstairs watching the store, so I went to join her.

"Hey," I said, walking over to her. "Hey you," she replied, pulling my body next to hers in a little hug, "How are you?" I nodded and kissed her head. "I'm fine, thanks. How's the store?" I asked, looking around. There were a few customers browsing the shelves, but it was still pretty early. "The store's fine. Wanna just hang out here for a while?" she suggested. I nodded and smiled at her.

I was at Sonic Boom so often than I basically worked there. I knew the place inside out. It was really fun to be in there with all the instruments. Plus, hanging out with Ally wasn't bad at all.

"So, is there anything else you want to try soon?" I asked, twirling one of her curls around my finger. She smiled. "I have a few things in mind," she whispered, putting her arms around my neck. I grinned at her.

"Starting tomorrow then, okay? I'll make all your dreams come true," I slurred with an over dramatic wink. She laughed and kissed me. "I'm looking forward to it," she said with a grin that made me look forward to tomorrow as well.


	7. 7 - A Sleepover

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best. I posted an Auslly one-shot earlier today in case you haven't seen that yet. Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"Austin, we left emergency phone numbers on the fridge, there's enough left overs in there, there's money in the drawer in my office, but it's only for emergencies, you understand?" my dad said, walking around the kitchen. I nodded. "Yes, Dad, got it," I said. He and my mom were going on a business trip to Atlanta for three days.

"Don't have any parties, don't have friends over, but you can sleep over Dez's house for a night if you want to," my mom said. I nodded, even though I intended on having Ally over every night. My mom walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you. Call me at least once a day, okay?" she said. I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, mom. I'll behave," I said. She hugged me. "Bye, love you," she said. "Love you too," I responded as she and my dad loaded their bags into the car and left.

I took the opportunity of some quiet time to just relax. I watched TV, played music, and sang all morning. It was nice to be by myself for a little while. Around 1, I called Ally.

"Hey you," she said when she picked up the phone. I smiled hearing her voice. "Hey Als, what's up?" I asked.

"Well my dad's back from his convention, so I don't have to work today, so yay! How about you? Did your parents leave for Atlanta yet?" she said. "Yeah, they left earlier this morning, which means I'm here in this house all alone, and I want you with me..." I drew my words out, my voice cloyingly mischievous.

She laughed. "Well in that case, I'll be right over."

* * *

I opened the door before Ally could even knock. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a tight patterned skirt with flowers on it. She looked so pretty. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Hey beautiful," I said softly. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hi Austin," she said. She looked at my clothes and laughed. "You're still in boxers and a t-shirt? It's almost two!" she said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. "Just because you got all pretty doesn't mean I have to do the same. And besides, I figured why get dressed when we're just gonna be undressing?" I said with a wink. She smirked. "I get this feeling you've been looking forward to this," she said. I kissed her hard on the mouth, hoping that'd be a sufficient reply.

We went upstairs to my room. Ally had been in my room plenty of times; she had even slept over on a few occasions, in my bed while I slept on the floor. But this time felt so different because it was laced with potential. There was a possibility of..._things_ happening between Ally and I. We sat down on the bed, her hand in mine.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for us today?" I asked, eager to know. She smiled. "I'd rather not do it instead of just talking about it," she said. She attempted to give a sexy wink, but it came out all wrong and she laughed at herself. "You're totally adorkable, you know that?" I said, kissing her nose. She smiled. "I know, and you're pretty cute too," she said, pushing blond hair off my forehead.

"Seriously though, tell me," I said kissing her softly. She shied away away playfully, then looked me in the eye. "I just want to know what it feels like to be really..._loved_ by a guy. I know it's super cheesy but I want to know how it feels to be with someone who just loves the hell out of you," she admitted. I stared at her for a moment, then took both of her small hands in mine. "Ally Dawson, I love the hell out of you, and I can definitely make that happen," I said confidently, smiling. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"So, I hear you can take me by the hand and make my heart beat at the speed of light?" she whispered, referencing my song 'Heartbeat'. I chuckled. "Yeah, and I know you wanna see how fast it can go, so I'm gonna take you to the top and bring you down slow," I said in an overly sexy voice. She rolled her eyes. "Enough with the talk, Moon. Let's see if you can back it up."

Clothes came off instantly. I was surprised by how eager Ally was, and also by how beautiful she was. We went slow, took our time, but once we got going we almost broke the bed. It was like everything was coming out at once, all the romantic feelings we didn't even know we were hiding for all that time. We were acting out what we wanted all along. When we were done, we laid in bed and held each other, catching our breath and whispering words of love and awe. I grabbed her hand. "I love you, Allyson," I whispered with my lips close to her cheek. She looked at me. "No one ever calls me that," she said. "Exactly..." I replied, kissing her as we laid back down, "It can be my name for you," I whispered.

Then she smiled, and something told me I had granted her wish.


	8. 8 - Wishes

Ally told her dad she was sleeping over at Trish's house, but really, she was with me. She slept in my arms. I woke up first, but I laid there her so I wouldn't wake her up. She looked so peaceful and beautiful with her head on my chest. She had a little smile on her face, and I'd like to think I was the cause of that.

She woke up a little later and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm... Good morning baby..." she whispered. I kissed her forehead. "Morning honey..." I said softly, pushing messy brunette hair out of her face.

"Last night was...incredible..." Her words came out like honey, slow and hazy in tone. I smirked. "You were perfect, Als," I said. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands on her nude back. She closed her eyes and laid with me, so still and perfect.

After a while she got up. "Ready for a shower, hot stuff?" she whispered. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of showering with Ally. Warm water on her soft skin, holding her close, kissing her...

"Definitely ready for a shower," I whispered. She grinned and kissed me as we got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. We took a shower that lasted at least forty-five minutes, and we were doing much more than just washing ourselves.

* * *

"So, how was your little sleepover last night?" Dez asked suggestively._ It was the best night of my life_, I thought to myself, but I didn't dare say that out loud. "It was good, nothing special though," I lied. Dez nodded and took a sip of his drink. We were hanging out at Mini's the day after Ally slept over. I hoped I didn't come across as distracted as I felt. All I could think about was Ally and how I couldn't wait to be with her again.

Dez and I ate and talked. Trish stopped by and informed us that she got a job at a hair salon. I couldn't wait for Ally to get off her shift at 2 and join us.

2 o'clock came and Ally appeared, wearing jean shorts and a ruffled shirt. Given the previous night's festivities, she looked great. Her hair was curled into perfect waves and she was smiling.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. She kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. I instinctively flashed a proud smile as her lips touched my cheek.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Dez said. "Oh, I saw the video for 'Your Everything' on the website. It's great! I'm actually really glad you used all the footage of Austin and I," she admitted. I grinned at Dez and nodded. "Yeah, the video was great, Dez. Ally, do you have any more song ideas?" I asked, turning to her. She nodded enthusiastically. "A ton! Listen to this," she said and started singing.

I see all eyes on me  
I hear the fans all scream  
I'm breaking down & out  
Don't count me down & out  
I'm gonna play it cool  
Cuz I'm so into you  
And now there ain't no doubt  
Don't count me down & out

Dez and I clapped. "Awesome, Ally!" I mused. She smiled. "Thanks guys, I'm really feeling this one," she said. I was so lucky to have such a talented songwriting partner and girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Ally Dawson, my girlfriend. I really liked the sound of that.

* * *

"My dearest, my princess, Miss Allyson, what shall your pleasure be tonight?" I asked in an overly fancy voice, walking into Sonic Boom with a yellow daisy for Ally. When she saw me, she giggled and kissed me.

"Austin, you're too cute," she gushed. She tucked the flower behind her ear. "I'm serious, Als, what do you want to do tonight? Are there any other wishes I can grant?" I asked, my hands on her waist.

"Hmm, you are a pretty good wish-granter..." she whispered in a sexy voice that brought back euphorically inappropriate memories of the previous night. I smirked. "How about this, you give me a wish, I grant it, and then we end the night with hot sex at my place?" I whispered. She giggled and nodded.

"Can we go to the beach and watch the sunset?" she asked softly. I smiled; she was so cute. "Of course, hon," I agreed as I kissed her sweet lips.

She pushed me away gently as her dad came out of the practice room. I liked her dad, but we both agreed it was best he didn't know about Ally and I just yet. "Hi Mr. Dawson," I greeted. He smiled and waved at me.

"Good news for you, he's going away again next weekend," Ally whispered. My eyes lit up, and I was already dreaming about it.


	9. 9 - Happiness

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this story. Just so you know I'll soon be starting two new series! One is Adison and one is Auslly. There's a lot of drama coming up in this fic so stay tuned! Cheers!**

**Ps- I would've had an Auslly one-shot for you today, but my phone was glitching all over the place and I lost it. So I'm re-writing it. **

**FOR THE FOURTH TIME. **

**Oh well, c'est la vie. Anyways, enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

As promised, Ally and I met on the beach just a little bit before sunset. The daisy I had given her earlier that day was still tucked behind her ear, and that made me smile. "You look so beautiful, baby," I said, smiling as I kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed me. "Thanks," she said, blushing a little. She was still a little bit shy when I said romantic or sexy things to her, but she was warming up to the idea.

I took her hand and we walked down the beach. She told me stories from her day, talking about a crazy customer that came into the store today and Nelson's horrific piano lesson. I laughed along with her, the water cool on our feet. When the sun started setting, we stopped walking and sat down on a rock.

She held my hand and looked over at me. "What?" I asked. She was looking at me funny somehow. "I just... I really love you, Austin," she whispered. My eyes softened and I kissed her in the sweetest, most loving way I knew how to.

We watched as the sun set over the ocean. We held each other, talked, laughed, and kissed. It was really sweet. Ally was my perfect girl.

Once it was dark, we went back to my house. As soon as I closed and locked the front door behind us, the atmosphere between us changed. Suddenly we were pressed against the wall kissing passionately, her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her bridal style to my bedroom, where I laid her down and carefully removed her clothes.

We had sex again that night, but it was so different. It was more like making love. It wasn't lusty and fast-paced; it was slow and careful and passionate. It was perfect.

"God I love you so much..." she whispered when it was over, when she was laying on top of me breathing heavily. I held her close, my palms pressed against her back, pulling her into me.

"I love you too, Allyson..." I whispered, my eyes closing, "I love you too..."

* * *

Ally was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Her smiling face, her sleepy eyes. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I could get used to waking up to you," I said groggily. "Mmm good morning to you too," she said as she kissed my forehead and ran her fingers through my hair. I put my hands on the soft skin of her waist.

"You're beautiful," I said. She smiled and rubbed my chest. "Thank you," she whispered breathlessly, "Now how about I go down and make you pancakes naked?" she said, kissing my neck and jaw softly. I smiled. "You're a perfect woman, Ally Dawson," I said, which made her laugh. She kissed me before getting out of bed and starting to go downstairs. I put some boxers on and followed her, watching her ass jiggle as she strutted and swayed. She turned over her shoulder and winked at me. I smirked, ran over to her, and picked her up bridal style.

"Austin!" she squealed, surprised. I laughed. "You know you think it's hot, babe," I insisted, kissing her.

"It is pretty hot," she admitted with a wink. I set her down in the middle of the kitchen. "Now make me pancakes," I said. I gave her butt a playful smack as she turned around. She giggled.

I talked to her and helped her make the pancakes. I made her go upstairs and put at least a pair of underwear and a bra on. We sat on my floor watching cartoons and eating pancakes in our underwear. It was the best morning ever.

"Any plans for today?" I asked as we finished our breakfast. She shrugged. "How about you choose something today?" she suggested.

My eyes lit up. "Let's go surfing!" I said enthusiastically. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Austin, I'm a terrible surfer," she whined. I moved in closer to her and grabbed her hands. "It's okay, Als, I'll be right there with you the whole time, okay?" I promised. She rolled her eyes and cowed. "Fine," she whispered.

"And that's why I love you," I said with a quick kiss.

* * *

We went to the beach. I brought my surfboard and I rented one for her. It was really fun, and she actually got the hang of it pretty well by the end. She was a good sport about it, too.

"That was actually really fun, Austin," she said as we walked up the beach. We returned her rented surfboard to Billl's Surf Shop, then went to Sonic Boom to hang out with Trish and Dez.

"Guess who got a job as a mall cop?" Trish exclaimed as she and Dez entered the store. She was riding a Segway and wearing aviator sunglasses. Dez was wearing bright purple pants, yellow suspenders, and a shirt with a panda on it.

"Nice, Trish! What do you have to do for your job?" Ally asked, leaning over the counter.

"Well I ride this Segway around everywhere, I wear a uniform, and that's basically it," she said, laughing as she rode the Segway around the store. Ally flashed a confused look, then shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm almost done with a new song for Austin," Ally announced. We all smiled and nodded.

"Great, because I just booked Austin to play at a beach party in a week!" Trish announced. I lit up and went over to hug Trish. "Thanks, that's awesome!" I said. I loved my friends, and I loved Team Austin.

I spent the day hanging out at the mall with Ally, Trish, and Dez. It was fun to be with all of them. The best part was that even though the dynamic between Ally and I had changed drastically, the group was still the same as ever. I had never been happier. Little did I know that it would be a short-lived happiness, and a moment of strange and undue fate would change my everything.


	10. 10 - We're Living Our Dreams

A week passed, and it was time for me to perform at the beach party. I was sound checking when Ally came over.

"Hey honey," she said, giving me a hug. "Hey," I replied, smiling as I kissed her cheek.

"Excited?" she asked, absently running her fingers along the neck of my guitar. I nodded. "Really excited. I can't wait for people to hear this new song. It's great, Als," I said, tucking a brunette curl behind her ear.

She smiled. "Thanks Austin. I... I love you," she whispered. I took her hand, led her back behind the stage, and planted a passionate kiss on her sweet lips.

"I love you too, Ally," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her for a moment. "Well, you probably have to get going, get ready for the show," she sing-songed as we broke apart. I kissed her one last time before she whispered 'good luck' and disappeared into the crowd that was gathering at the beach.

About half an hour passed and then it was time for me to perform. I was pumped. There were well over a hundred people at the beach, plus I was opening with an awesome new song. I saw Ally in the front row, clapping and cheering. The music started and I started singing.

I see all eyes on me  
I hear the fans all scream  
I'm breaking down & out  
Don't count me down & out  
I'm gonna play it cool  
Cuz I'm so into you  
And now there ain't no doubt  
Don't count me down & out

I think you could give me more  
So meet me out on the floor

So let's go crazy  
Let's just dance  
While it's still our summer  
While we still have the chance  
Because everything is awesome  
When it's just you and me  
And this is our time because  
We're Living Our Dreams

I'm playing my guitar  
We're gonna party hard  
Because we're in the zone  
And we're not going home  
This summer has it's charms  
And when you're in my arms  
That's when it feels so right  
Because we're burning bright

I just need a little bit more  
So join me out on the floor

So let's go crazy  
Let's just dance  
While it's still our summer  
While we still have the chance  
Because everything is awesome  
When it's just you and me  
And this is our time because  
We're Living,  
Living Our Dreams

When the song ended, everyone went crazy. They were clapping, cheering, calling my name. That's the part I live for: the applause. It made me feel like all the rehearsals and long nights were worth it, because I had the power to create something awesome that everyone could enjoy. That power of creation was so empowering and such a high. I loved it. I lived for it.

My set was three songs long. It was awesome. I loved performing, and I loved being able to look over at Ally and see her, cheering and wearing a proud grin.

"Thank you everybody, have an awesome summer!" I yelled as my set ended and another band prepped to take the stage. I packed up my guitar and went to greet Ally.

"Austin you were amazing!" she gushed, wrapping her arms around me. I set my guitar case down in the sand and held her.

"Ally, _we_ were amazing. They loved your songs," I said. I picked her up and held her tight, her feet dangling lazily around my shins. I kissed the side of her head before putting her back down, her feet resting in the sand. "Now come on, let's go enjoy the party," I said with a wink.

The beach party was really fun. Ally and I saw some great bands and even danced a little. We walked on the beach for a while and just enjoyed being together. Soon, Dez and Trish joined us and we all played volleyball, boys versus girls. Because of Dez's lack of athletic skill and basic coordination, Trish and Ally won by a landslide.

Once the sun had set and the last band had played, people started leaving and going home. Ally slept over at my house again, but we didn't have sex or anything bad. However, she did sleep in my arms again, which I enjoyed more every time it happened.

* * *

I woke up late, and to my dismay, Ally was already gone. She left a note on the pillow next to me:

_Austin,_  
_Had to leave at 8 to open the shop. Meet me there whenever. My shift ends at 1. Love you!_  
_-Ally_

I stared at the note for a moment. It was almost 10, so I decided I'd go visit Ally. I got dressed in a yellow v-neck, dark ripped jeans, and purple Nikes. I walked to the mall and made my way to Sonic Boom.

"Hey sweetie!" I greeted as I walked into the music store to find Ally playing the baby grand piano. She smiled at me, but there was something a little off about her smile.

"Hey Austin," she said as she gave me a little hug. Again, something about her tone worried me. She wasn't as exuberant as she usually was.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tucking a lock of brunette hair behind her ear. She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head like nothing's wrong. "No, I'm fine," she insisted in a high voice.

I knew that wasn't the case, but I decided I would let it go. It was only 10 in the morning, and I wasn't ready to pressure her into spilling any information. I made a mental note to ask her again later.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm kind of being a tease with all these allusions to bad things to come. But just hang in there! You'll know soon ;) **


	11. 11 - The Fourth of July

Another week passed and it was time for one of my favorite holidays: the Fourth of July! The national holiday was synonymous with fireworks, parades, candy, cookouts, the beach, and hanging out with friends and family.

I woke up and called Ally. "Hey Austin," she chirped as she picked up the phone. "Hey Als! Excited for a fun day?" I asked, grinning at the sound of her voice. I could sense her smile through her tone. "Very excited," she replied.

I multi-tasked, running a comb through my hair as I talked to her. "How about I meet you at your apartment in a few minutes, then we go to the parade?" I suggested. "Sure, I'll see you then Austin," she said as she hung up the phone. I found it weird how short that phone call was, but I brushed it off.

I got dressed in a pair of red shorts and a navy blue shirt with an American flag on it. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Very patriotic. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to Ally's apartment.

* * *

The day was perfect. First, we went to the parade. It was fun getting to act like kids and collect candy. Then, we all went to Dez's house and had a cookout. Dez and I had a burger-eating contest, which I won by a landslide.

My favorite part of the day was going to the beach. We all went surfing, even though Dez had to glue his feet to the surfboard to stay up. Ally was getting the hang of surfing and I loved being able to do it with her. Around seven, we crashed Trish's neighbor's party and mooched a bunch of food off of them, which was an awkward yet hilarious experience. While we were there and the sun was starting to set, Ally pulled me aside.

"What do you think about going up to watch the fireworks on the roof of the store?" she suggested. I smiled at the mere idea. "Sure, then we can sleep up there so no one will bother us," I pointed out. She smirked and kissed me. "This is why you're my favorite," she whispered. We excused ourselves from the party and thanked Trish and Dez for an awesome day. We ran to Sonic Boom, up the stairs, and up the ladder to the roof. I was surprised to find a new addition to our hideout: a shady looking cardboard box.

"Is that yours?" I asked with a chuckle. "Yes, in fact it is," she said proudly as she pulled items out of it: Patrón tequila, a sleeping bag, condoms, and a box of sparklers. All the makings for a perfect Fourth of July.

The sheer randomness of the items made me laugh. "We could definitely have fun with this," I said, walking over to her and grabbing both of her hands. I kissed her softly, which made her smile.

She laid out the sleeping bag and we sat down on top of it, waiting for the fireworks to start. In the meantime, we took shots of tequila. Not so many that we were drunk, just enough to make sleeping on a rooftop seem like a logical idea.

"It's starting!" she announced as the first burst of color and light lit up the sky. I held her hand as more fireworks followed, crashing and booming with blinding light and a deafening roar. It was like we were so close to them. Ally pointed out her favorite ones, and so did I. After the display ended, we laid down and started kissing between shots of Patrón.

The bottle was only partially full, and we drained it quickly. "We need to dispose of the evidence," I declared. I tossed the heavy glass bottle off the rooftop and watched it shatter into a million pieces in the alley between buildings. For some reason, a hazy Ally found this to be hilarious, which made me chuckle.

She laid in my arms for a while, then perked up an turned to face me. "Austin?" she said softly. "Hmm?" I said, raising the pitch of my voice at the end. She looked down, then back up at me. "Do you want to make use of one of those condoms?" she whispered in a soft, suggestive voice. I smirked. "I'd love to," I replied, rolling over and kissing her.

She wasted no time peeling off my shirt. I kissed down her neck as she arched her back, allowing me to remove her shirt. I tried to untie the strings of her bikini top, but after she saw me struggling, she tore it off herself, revealing her gorgeous chest.

Before we knew it we were naked, moving through the darkness, the taste of tequila lingering on our lips. We were faster about it, lingering less and acting more.

"I love you, Austin Moon," she whispered as we caught our breath. Her words were sweet but her tone gave it away; something about her voice was so desperate, so lost, and so final. I held her and kissed her head. "I love you too, Allyson," I said, my eyes locked on hers, searching for clues. She stared back with a hempen gaze, unwilling to let me know what was going on. She kissed me once more before going to bed.

It all felt so normal. It didn't feel like the end, but it essentially was. There's something nice about not knowing it's the last time; no teary goodbyes, no apologies, no fear. It's comforting because you never really have to admit it to yourself, that it's really over. It's cowardly, but I'm happy that's how it happened. On the rooftop with tequila and fireworks. For her sake and mine, I'm glad it happened like that.

* * *

**A/N: Confused? Well you should be! Guess you'll just have to wait and see that happens ;D cheers!**


	12. 12 - Scared

By the time I woke up, Ally was gone. There was a cardboard box next to me with a note scrawled on the side in marker:

_Downstairs working. Come join me whenever you're up._  
_-Ally_

I stared at the note for a moment before getting up. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to look as presentable as someone who had just had sex and slept on a roof could look.

I came down the stairs and found Ally in the store playing the baby grand piano. "Morning," she said, smiling at me. I returned a tired smile. "Hi," I said softly.

"You're probably hungry, I'll get my dad to watch the store and we can go to the kitchen and eat something, okay?" she said sweetly. I nodded. She found her dad in the practice room doing paperwork and he gladly offered to watch the store. We went to the apartment and she got me some cereal.

"Austin, I have to tell you something," she said quietly as she washed dishes in the sink. I stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" I asked, but it came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"My dad knows about us, and he doesn't like it. He... He thinks we should go back to being friends," she admitted quietly, her voice trailing off.

I froze.

"You're not serious, Ally," I said in a quiet shakes voice. She bit her bottom lip, searching my face for clues. "I'm sorry, Austin," she whispered.

I didn't know what to say. What to ask. What to _do_. "When did he tell you this?" I asked absently. "A few days ago," she admitted almost silently.

"Ally what are you even saying?" I asked, desperate for anything. She was quiet, and I hated it. I needed her to talk to me. About this. About us.

"Allyson? Talk to me," I demanded. She looked at me and gave a blasé shrug. "That's all there is to it. My dad thinks I'm too young to date and he doesn't think we should see each other," she said.

I nodded, even though I wasn't okay. "Ally I want to know why you're doing this. Why would you have sex with me last night then turn around and drop this bomb on me the morning after?!" I yell, becoming angry.

"I was waiting for the right time!" she cried in defense. I rolled my eyes and jutted my hand out to make my point. "So you decided this was the right time?! Why the hell is this the 'right time'?" I demanded.

"It's better we do it sooner than later! The longer we wait, the longer it will hurt!" she retorted.

"Well how about we don't wait, and we don't break up? Huh? How about that?! I'll talk to your dad, _we'll_ talk to your dad, we'll convince him that we should be together," I said, my voice becoming softer at the end. I caught her eyes in mine, but she tore away.

"Look, Austin, this isn't just my dad's decision..." she said, biting her bottom lip. I tried to decipher that phrase. "So what you're saying is... You don't want to be with me anymore?" I asked quietly, whispering so the words wouldn't hurt as much when they hit.

She was silent.

"Alright," I said, walking out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. If she didn't want to be with me, I didn't want to be with her either.

* * *

I tried everything to not think about Ally. I read. I talked to Dez. I played music. I worked out. But it's like she was everywhere. I'd try to pretend like we were fine, like everything was how I wanted it to be, that I could call her and we could meet for lunch and everything would be fine. But it wouldn't be. I knew sooner or later I'd have to talk to her. To have a grown-up, mature conversation about our feelings and where we stood. But I didn't want to do it right then. I needed to wait, to think, to figure stuff out.

As I laid in bed that night, I realized that when I had stormed out of her apartment that morning, she hadn't made any move to stop me from leaving.

And that scared me.


	13. 13 - Hate

The day after the incident with Ally, I decided to man up and go see her. Scratch that. I _had_ to man up and go see her. I had to figure out what was going on.

I texted her. I just wanted to send her a brief text and gauge her reaction. I decided on a simple h_ey_. She replied. _Hey Austin_. I sighed. _Can we get together? We need to talk_, I typed. My thumb hovered over the send button for a moment before I pressed it.

_Alright. I'll be right over._ I took a deep breath as I read the message. I fixed my hair in the mirror, then fiddled with my guitar while I waited for her to arrive.

I opened the door before she could even knock. "I could've come to you, you know," I said gently. She shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said quietly. I invited her in and we went to my living room, me sitting on the couch and her on an adjacent chair.

"I'm sorry, Austin, I just wanted to let you know," she offered hempenly. I nodded. "I just, wasn't expecting that at all," I said quietly. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I love you, I do. And that's part of why I just want to be your friend again. We're moving so fast and I feel like maybe it's just a matter of time before we crash, and then what, you know?" she explained, wringing her hands.

I guess I knew what she meant, but I didn't necessarily agree with it. I nodded anyways. "You know I love you, Allyson," I breathed breathlessly. She nods. "I know, and I love you too, Austin," she consoled.

"Please just...can I have a few more weeks with you? That's all I'm asking for," I requested quietly. She exhaled deeply. "I mean, we don't have to break up now. We can still be together," she said, but it was weird. Hollow. Like even if we stayed together, we wouldn't be the same. The feelings were out there, and they were changing everything.

"I'd like that," I said quietly. She smiled, and again it felt hollow. She came over and held me. I held her small body tight and kissed her. She broke off first, and I vaguely wondered if it had always been that way, with her being the first to pull away.

* * *

"Guess who just booked Austin at the July Jam concert?" Trish chirped excitedly as she walked into Sonic Boom. I smiled; it was the best news I had heard all week. "That's awesome, Trish, thanks," I said, giving her a hug.

"The concert is on July 31, so you still have a few weeks. But it'll be fun!" she said smiling. I nodded. "It'll be great," I said. She gave me a thumbs-up and went upstairs to the practice room to find Dez.

Ally came over to me. "We should start working on a new song for the July Jam," she suggested. I nodded absently. "Yeah," I mouthed, but hardly anything came out. She sat down at the piano with me.

"I have some good ideas in my book we can work off of. How about this?"

But I think that the answer's in the question  
There really is a lesson to be learned  
Your soft eyes hid a side of such aggression  
And the lesson, it was lessened by the burn

I shook my head. "No, that's not it," I said. She turned to a different page in her book and started singing something else.

So have your swan song as you watch your fate begin to show  
Don't think I don't know nothing but then hey what do I know?  
I think I might be on to you  
Correct me of I'm wrong  
Your twisted little heart  
Was made of Plastic all along

"No," I said again dully. Lately Ally's songs just annoyed me because...well frankly, because they weren't about me. She started singing another melody.

I wake up to the taste of blood  
And the hard realization that no one's given up yet  
Yeah yeah, I've been here before  
Yeah yeah  
I look back at the days gone past  
Wanting to go back there, longing to go back  
And then, I want more  
Yeah yeah

"No, Ally, this isn't working," I mumbled, standing up. She looked at me, her eyes hazed with just a dash of hurt.

"What do you mean this isn't working? You just aren't giving any of my ideas a chance," she retorted just a little too defensive. I didn't want to fight with her, but it was so clear that nothing was working anymore, I wanted to scream.

"Maybe I just don't like your ideas because I don't connect with them," I barked, only hinting at the real reason. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so you're just mad I'm not writing love songs about you? Well I'm sorry, Austin, I'm sorry I didn't write you a beautiful piece of poetry about our failing relationship!" she yelled.

I swallowed and tried not to let my face drop.

"I hate you," I muttered as I left the store, even though my words probably stung more to me than to her.

* * *

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for keeping up with this story. You guys rock :)**


	14. 14 - Falling vs Jumping

**A/N: Hi lovelies! THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SUMMER OF US! Sad to see it end but don't worry, I'm currently working on another continuing fic that I'll post soon. Thanks for giving me the confidence to start writing again. You're all awesome!**

**This chapter also features another original song. Originally there were two seperate songs, but I combined them together and what I ended up with is what you'll see below! It's called "Allyson" and it's the first song I've written specifically for this fic. **

**Shoutout to NimbusSeeker70 because she's my best friend and I love her. :)**

**Hope you enjoy the song and the FINAL CHAPTER! Please review!**

* * *

Three weeks passed. Ally and I made small talk when we saw each other, but nothing else. We never talked just to two of us, either; Dez and Trish were always with us.

Three weeks of that.

The worst part was that Allyson had said we could still be together, and I believed her. I really believed things could be semi-normal, even though our relationship was essentially a time bomb. But it wasn't a relationship at all. Our rapport was that of a couple who had recently split up.

On the bright side, the July Jam was only a few days away, and I had a plan in the works. I knew what I had to do and I wanted to do it. I was a little nervous but I knew I had to do it. I was excited, and July 31 couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"Austin Moon, you're up next, you all ready?" a backstage coordinator with a headset and a clipboard asked. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just need a stool and a mic for me and my guitar," I said. The coordinator looked at the clipboard and nodded. "Alright, they'll say your name, that's your cue. Good luck," he said matter-of-fact-ly.

The band before me finished up their mini set. "Now presenting the Internet sensation, Austin Moon!" I smiled as I walked out and sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage.

I felt that it would be appropriate to say something about the song, but I didn't. I decided I'd let the lyrics speak for themselves. Even though I had never written a real song before, this one was good. Maybe all those years I sucked at songwriting, I just needed some inspiration. I strummed the first chord on my guitar.

When we were sick of everything  
And had to be alone,  
We'd climb up to the rooftop  
With a bottle of Patrón

You and I would share a bottle  
And it'd go down twice as quick  
When it was summer in Miami  
And the air was warm and thick

We'd throw it off the rooftop  
To somewhere down beneath  
Careful not to hit the cars  
On busy city streets

Laughing as it shattered  
Cuz we didn't know the worth  
Of glass in broken pieces  
As it falls back down to earth

Allyson, Allyson  
I'm calling you out now  
You told me to move on from you  
But I just don't know how  
Allyson, Allyson  
For the very first time it's true  
I'll never meet another girl like you

And now these walls are full of secrets  
When my parents were away,  
You and I would get together  
And we'd lie in bed all day

I just miss your dark brown hair  
And when you'd kiss me with that smile  
And all I know for sure is this could  
Hurt for quite a while

You ask me if I'm drunk, but I  
Have never been this sober  
I can't believe it's happening  
Our summer's finally over

What happened to the nights when  
We would talk for hours on end?  
These days the hardest part is  
I can barely call us "friends"

Allyson, Allyson  
I'm calling you out now  
You told me to move on from you  
But I just don't know how  
Allyson, Allyson  
For the very first time it's true  
I'll never meet another girl like you

I shouldn't have brought you to my bedroom  
This was all one big mistake  
I knew that we were falling  
But I never thought we'd break  
And maybe I'll keep this to myself  
Because it's all a bit undue  
But I was perfect till I met you  
I was perfect till I met you.

Allyson, Allyson  
I'm calling you out now  
You're something that I'd never ever  
Want to live without  
Allyson, Allyson  
You know I'll always be true  
I'll never meet another girl like you.

I walked off the stage.

* * *

"Austin wait!" Ally called as she came running after me. I turned around; I didn't know what to say so I was silent.

"Austin that song..." she whispered. I tried to read her face but I couldn't. There were too many emotions there at once. "What did you think?" I asked bluntly.

"It was so sad, and so beautiful, I just don't know what to make of it..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"It's sad, Ally. We're sad," I stated. She looked away for a second.

"Look, Austin, I appreciate that you made that for me, but you can't just write me a love song and expect everything to be okay," she said.

Suddenly I felt something blaze. It made me so mad that she still didn't understand. "We'll maybe I'm done expecting things to be okay! Because they never are with you, are they?! And you're talking to me about expectations, how did you expect to tell me we could 'still be together' then give me three weeks of total bullshit?!" I yelled. I felt it coming. I felt it all pouring out of me. I wanted to get it out.

She stood, stunned at my sudden outburn. "I'm sorry, Austin. I'm sorry you hate this and that you don't agree with this. But did you think we were going to spend the rest of our lives drinking tequila and having sex on a rooftop? It's been fun, but I know if we tried to continue the relationship, chances are it wouldn't work. We only ran summer-deep. We would never make it through a real relationship, at least I wouldn't. Not like this. This has to end somewhere, Austin. And I'm choosing now."

It was my turn to be stunned. I didn't know how to process that, what to do with it, where to go from there. I turned around. I walked away. I ran. I knew what I wanted to do and it was stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of. I used the spare key hidden in the plant outside Ally's apartment. I grabbed two bottles from the bottom shelf of the pantry, not even entirely certain of what they contained. I scaled the ladder and made my way up to the roof.

_Summer-deep. Never make it through a real relationship. This has to end. I'm choosing now_. Ally's words filled my head as I drank. It stung and burned, but I needed it. I needed to forget some things.

I drained the first bottle and tore the second open. I was fueled by anger and frustration and the fact that I knew Ally was wrong. I knew she and I could have something real.

The alcohol wasn't helping; it tasted like long summer nights. It tasted like love and most importantly it tasted like Ally. God, everything reminded me of her. In a surge of anger I hurled the empty bottle at the ground and watched it shatter. I yelled. I yelled at the sky. I sank to my knees. Nothing was helping.

I was drunk, but I was thinking. I remember that much. I remember my brain running at ten thousand miles per hour and the world turning in slow motion. I remember looking down into the alleyway. And I remember what happened next.

Maybe I fell, maybe I jumped. But it doesn't matter. Because the next thing I knew, I was falling.

I was finally just _falling._

* * *

It's been a week since I jumped off the roof of Sonic Boom. A maintenance guy found me unconscious on the ground in the alley and called 9-1-1. They sent an ambulance and took me away. Now I'm laying here in a hospital bed regretting everything.

I have a lot more wounds to heal from now. Both of my legs are broken in multiple places, I fractured my right wrist, and I have a three-inch gash on my right arm. School's starting in three weeks, but I don't know if I'll be able to go. The doctors say it's because of how I landed. They say I'm lucky to be alive, but this doesn't feel lucky at all.

I wish I could live this summer all over again. Maybe I'd change things. Maybe I wouldn't even fall in love with Ally in the first place. But maybe I'd just want to be there one more time. Not to change it, just to have it again.

It's kind of scary when something that means a lot to you suddenly becomes your everything. It's more fragile, more important, and harder to hold. That's what happened to Ally and I. We just became hard to hold. She came to visit me as soon as she could. She apologized, and I said it wasn't her fault. We decided we shouldn't try to be friends. It wouldn't work out.

I miss her. It sucks having to move on from her, especially when I'm bedridden like this. I don't think I regret falling in love with her though. I don't think I'd be the same if I had never known love like that. She's the only one I'd want to be my first true love. It's hard not to second-guess yourself when everything hurts this much, but I know I'll move on someday. Until then I'm stuck here in this hospital bed, replaying the memories of this summer, this adventure, these months we shared. Even if I'm broken and scarred, I'll always have the memories of the summer of us. And no one - not Ally, not Ally's dad, not even falling off a rooftop - can take that away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm starting something new really soon so keep checking back. This was awesome to write and I appreciate every single review/favorite/follow. You guys are the best. -Lo**


End file.
